Kim Possible: Shadow Crystals
by dragonfang33
Summary: 20 years have passed since the Great War, now the last remnants of the once mighty Black Cobra have bugun their plan for revenge, drawing Kim and Ron into the conflict, on opposite sides


Kim Possible: The Shadow Crystals

BY Dragonfang33 and Zenaku Moonheart

Introduction: A Dangerous Cargo

Location: _Intrepid III_ Class assault carrier, _Scharnhorst_, 3rd Imperial Fleet, near the Planet Solar, Western Border Territories

July 4020, the Great War has been over for 2 decades, and for the first time, the Galaxy is free from the specter of galactic conquest, but not from the horror of war. Though the Scelions continue to attack Imperial borders, though the Treaties of Tarsus and Venom and the deaths of their leaders have effectively eliminated the once mighty Republic of Venom, known through out the Galaxy as the Black Cobra, as a legitimate threat to Imperial security, the spark of the Black Cobra still burns, waiting for the Solar Winds to fan it into a flame of vengeance and evil.

The _Scharnhorst_ was the latest addition to the Imperial Navy, 3rd of the mighty _Intrepid III_ class carriers, and too many the first of a sub-class. With a length approaching 3 miles, and bristling with powerful energy weapons, the _Scharnhorst_ was indeed an awe inspiring weapon, but its primary offensive weapon, other then the 3,000 Scram Jets and 4500 Shadow-Bots that she carried in her numerous hanger bays, were two collections of Power Crystals, of various types, known as the Crystal Beam Cannons.

The bulk of _Scharnhorst's _310,000 crew and pilots were Humans, but at time you could find Elves and Dwarves working along side the cat like Capellians, the insect like Insectians, or the lizard like Ar-lanians, all sworn to defend the Third Imperium and its Emperor from danger.

Captain Alex Rossov was a man of average height and strength, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a dark brown, almost midnight black Soviet style uniform, at his waist was a katana sword, symbol of the Imperial military, though rarely used in battle.

Born on the Human world of Earth VI on the last day of the Imperial Civil War, known to all as the Great War, Alex grew up listening to the stories of Elven and Human war veterans and longed to serve the Emperor. By the age of four his whole world collapsed, when his parents died in a Black Cobra raid during the Dracas-Lupus Conflict. By the age of 18 Alex had graduated with a Lt. commission in the Imperial Navy's Space Fleet, just in time to see action in the closing year of the Scelion Wars, in which he distinguished himself, earning his promotion to Captain, and command of the _Scharnhorst_.

Captain Rossov, stood on the bridge, reminiscing about comrades lost, and battles won. He gazed out the window, as two bulky Lance class Shadow-Bots moved a large metal container. Alex clutched a small envelope handed to him the moment the carrier docked at the Solar Naval Yard.

"If it were left up to me, I'd make sure those blades were locked away forever." Alex said to himself.

The container the two Lances were loading onto the _Scharnhorst _contained the only remaining artifacts of the Black Cobra's glory days during the Great War, X1's Sword of Darkness, and Chaos's Crescent Demon Sword. But ass the Lances began loading the container, a dark figure was watching. The figure was an Orc, a horrendous creature with thick green skin, and piercing yellow eyes. On his head he wore the symbol of the Black Cobra's most elite front line unit, a blood red beret. His uniform was field gray, much like the uniform of the German army of WWII.

"They've begun loading the cargo now," the Orc said over his communicator

"Have the Imps spotted you?" a sinister voice asked

"Negative," the Orc replied, as he lined up for a shot, and fired a bolt from his gun. A small chip connected to the neck of one of the Shadow-Bots.

"Tracker planted," the Orc said, "returning to ship."

Location: Black Cobra _Tyranny_ class destroyer _Tyrant_, 22nd Battle Group, in orbit around Solar

The _Tyrant_ was the last of the once mighty 22nd battle group, commissioned before the end of the Great Warhad seen action at Deneb, Titian II, Venom, and the Dracas-Lupus Conflict, and it had patched wounds show for it.

Box shaped, with two 5in ion cannons on top, and torpedo tubes running down the length of its 1/3 mile long hull, with a large circular island located behind Turret B. The _Tyrant_ had spent the Scelion Wars raidng Imperial and Scelion convoys, and in the process saw not only the deaths of 240 of its 800 man crew, but also the destruction of the only other 22nd Battle group ships, the _Vampire _class battleship _Sword of the Fang_ and the _Demon_ class heavy cruiser _Demos_, to survive the Dracas-Lupus Conflict. Built to house 30 Scram Jets, and 30 Shadow-Bots, the _Tyrant _was now down to 1 Scram Jet and 3 Shadow-Bots.

On the bridge sat a Dark Elf of medium build, dressed in a black officer's uniform, with a Katana, stolen from an Imperial Officer tied to his waist. Behind him was a bright red flag, with a white circle in the center, and upon that white circle was a jet black open mouth Cobra head on top of a raised fist. This was Captain Sar-Kor, one of 3 Black Cobra captains to survive the full 1000 year Great War, as well as the Dracas-Lupus Conflict.

Sar-Kor was an excellent captain, and completely loyal to X1 and the Black Cobra, he won victories and inspired those he commanded, but he had one flaw, he seemed to lose his ship in the process.

"Sir," a Shadow-Spawn officer said.

"Yes Lt." Sar-Kor asked

"The Imp carrier has just departed," the officer replied

"Have they engaged their Spirit Gate generators yet?" Sar-Kor asked

"Yes sir," the officer replied, "and according to our tracker, their destination is the Planet Aquas in the Orion System."

"Aquas," Sar-Kor said to himself, remembering comrades that had died there during the Great War, "how long till the Imp arrives?"

"21 Solar Cycles (hours)," was the reply

"Can we beat them?" was the next question Sar-Kor asked

"Yes sir," The officer replied

"Good," Sar-Kor said, smiling, "Sergant Adon, set our course for the Orion System, Planet Aquas."

"Aye," the Human replied, engaging the _Tyrant_ Sprit Gate drive. In a matter of seconds two unstable Power Crystals, in the destroyer's engine room touched each other, and the _Tyrant_ vanished into a large blue worm hole.


End file.
